Kokoro No Kizuna
by jess03
Summary: Habian pasado cinco años desde que el, Sasuke Uchiha, se habia marchado al exterior dejando una historia inconclusa y un corazon roto ¿Que sucedera cuando vuelva?, ¿Las cosas seguiran siendo como antes?
1. La distancia es enemiga del corazon

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

SUMMARY: Habían pasado cinco años desde que el, Sasuke Uchiha, se había marchado al exterior dejando una historia inconclusa y un corazón roto ¿Que sucederá cuando vuelva?, ¿Las cosas seguirán siendo como antes?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La distancia es el peor enemigo del corazón.

Aeropuerto de Narita 10:20 AM.

-British Airlines les comunica que el vuelo 3584, proveniente de la ciudad de Londres arribará en unos momentos. Gracias por su atención.

Unos momentos después del anuncio el avión llego y los pasajero descendieron del mismo. Entre se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, un joven pelinegro de 24 años ojos afilados y mirada azabache, que había vuelto a su país natal después de 5 años. Este se habia ido a estudiar a Cambridge, una de las mas prestigiosas universidades del mundo, con la idea de formarse profesionalmente para poder hacerse cargo, junto a su hermano Itachi, de la empresa que su familia poseía, la cual llevaba el apellido de la familia y se encargaba de la producción de lujosos automóviles. Pero hubo un cambio de planes, Itachi había renunciado al cargo de presidente de la empresa ya que había decidido casarse, aunque iba a seguir ligado a esta pero no en un cargo tan "absorvente" como el de presidente. Asi que por ese motivo Sasuke tuvo que precipitar su regreso a Japón.

Un rubio con expresion alegre y cara zorruna esperaba el arribo del moreno al aeropuerto. Este era Naruto Uzumaki heredero de una de las empresas mas poderosas, que dominaban el mercado de la logística en Asia.

-¡Teme! ¡teme! Temeeeeee! Gritaba incesantemente el rubio hacia Sasuke que recien habia pisado el suelo del aeropuerto. Este logro escucharlo luego de unos cuantos gritos e improperios que gritaba su amigo hacia su persona. El moreno camino hacia Naruto con una desesperante parsimonia, hasta que llego con hacia el y solo dijo:-ya callate usuratonkachi que haces mucho ruido y vamos a mi casa. A lo que Naruto refuto haciendo un mohin bastante gracioso. Esta era la relación que unía a estos dos que se conocían desde la infancia, habían ido al colegio juntos hasta la graduación de la escuela secundaria donde habían separado sus caminos, asi como Sasuke había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, Naruto había entrado a la Universidad de Tokyo a estudiar Relaciones Exteriores.

-Teme vamos el auto que esta estacionado allí. Señalando la salida del aeropuerto. Sasuke solo asintio con la cabeza. Una vez en el auto el viaje fue silencioso ya que Naruto sabia que el era una persona de pocas palabras, ademas recien habia llegado de un viaje larguísimo debería estar cansado y tendrían tiempo de sobra para poder hablar.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de la familia Uchiha, en la puerta se encontraba Mikoto, madre de Sasuke una persona de rostro amable y mirada y Fugaku padre del moreno, un hombre de mirada dura y perspicaz, de el se había dicho que Sasuke había heredado ese carácter tan... especial.

-¡Hijo hasta que al fin regresas! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos. Fue lo que dijo su madre, luego lo recibió con un cálido abrazo,de esos que solo una madre sabe dar a sus hijos. Su padre se limito a un cordial apreton de manos y un "bienvenido", este no era una persona de muchas palabras y mucho menos demostraciones de afectoen publico, asi que para Sasuke esa bienvenida era normal ya que su forma de comportarse era igual a la de su progenitor.

-Hijo descansa que a la noche tenemos la fiesta de la que te comente hacia unos dias, es importante que estes presente. El aludido asintió y se despidió de Naruto, se encontraba cansado y no tenia ganas de estar presente en una fiesta en la que solo tenia que aparentar . Se instalo en su antigua habitación, la cual le trajo varios recuerdos, aunque no lo admitiera había anécdotas y personas a las que le tenia bastante aprecio la cual una de ella era ese gran dobe de Naruto, el cual era su total opuesto ¿pero no dicen que los opuestos se complementan? Luego estaba ella , la gran molestia de su vida, Sakura Hatake. Una niñata, como el solia decirle la cual esta cuatro años menor que el y el dobe. Ellos, la habían conocido en su infancia debido a la amistad que sus padres tenian con lo padres de esta.

Sakura había recibido el apodo de molestia debido que en su infancia Sakura, junto a otras niñas mas sentían adoración por el Uchiha menor. Las cosas fueron cambiando entrando a la adolescencia, ya que habían formado una muy buena amistad. Naruto habia empezadoa darse cuenta de lo bella que era su amiga, situación que trajo hostilidad del Uchiha hacia el culpándolo por ser tan "efusivo" además de tener ataques de "furia" inexplicables. Situación que si bien le costo captar al alegre rubio , llego a entender que Sasuke aunque no lo admitiera tenia ciertos sentimientos que ivan mas alla de la amistad hacia Sakura. Así que como sabia que los sentimientos eran correspondidos por parte de ella, decidio abrirse y dejarle el camino libre. Aunque tampoco las cosas entre ellos progresaron ya que Sasuke no era una persona de expresar sentimientos y por el lado de Sakura a pesar de haber madurado y darse cuenta que ese amor infantil lo había cambiado y se habia convertido en un fuerte amor, pensaba que en si algun momento ella se le declaraba el la iba a rechazar y asi terminarian con la bella amistad que tenían. Pero de algún modo la relación que poseían se quebro el dia en el que Sasuke les comunico que se partiría a estudiar al exterior.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Tres jóvenes se encontraban en la residencia Uchiha como lo hacían regularmente._

_-Dobe, Sakura tengo algo que decirles. Dijo secamente el moreno._

_-Teme ¿paso algo? Fue lo que dijo Naruto, Sakura asintió por atrás respaldando al rubio._

_-Me voy a estudiar a Inglaterra. _

_-¡Que! ¿es en serio lo que nos estas diciendo? Dijieron ambos al unisono._

_-Si la decisión ya esta tomada . Espeto Sasuke secamente._

_-Teme ¿hay algun motivo para el que hayas tomado la decisión de irte a estudiar afuera?_

_-No nada en especial. Dijo Sasuke._

_-Entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer mas que disfrutar de el ultimo tiempo que nos queda juntos. Fueron las palabras de Sakura reprimiendose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, si bien ella sabia que estudiar en el exterior a el le seria muy beneficioso y productivo ya que el futuro el seria uno de los que manejaría el rumbo de una de las empresas mas grandes de Japón, no se llegaba a hacer a la idea de no ver en largo tiempo a la persona que mas quería, pero no dijo nada._

_DÍA DE LA PARTIDA DE SASUKE: _

_Se encontraban en el aeropuerto la familia Uchiha con Naruto y algunas personas mas esperando el momento en el que Sasuke abordara el avión que lo llevaría a Inglaterra._

_-Se les comunica que los pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres tienen que abordar por la puerta 7._

_-Hijo ese es tu vuelo. Dijo la señora Uchiha, el menor solo asintió._

_-Bueno dobe me tengo que ir . Nos veremos pronto. A lo que Naruto se le acerco y le susurro en su oído: -Lo siento teme, no se porque Sakura chan no esta aquí._

_-No me importa que ella no este aquí. Fue lo que le contesto a su amigo aunque internamente sentia impotencia ¿como ella no era capaz de ir a despedirlo?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

El moreno se había quedado dormido mientras divagaba entre sus recuerdos.

El momento de la fiesta llego, la cual se realizaba con el motivo de celebrar una unión de la empresa de ellos con una empresa también poderosa que traería grandes beneficios. En esta fiesta iba a haber grandes personalidades del mundo de los negocios.

Los invitados ya habían llegado a la mansión, la cual se encontraba exquisitamente arreglada, ya que Mikoto Uchiha se habia personalmente de elegir hasta para el mas mínimo detalle del arreglo de todo.

Toda la familia Uchiha se encontraba en la sala principal vestidos de etiqueta por parte de los hombres y un elegante vestido de diseñador por parte de la señora de la familia.

-¡Teme te ves muy elegante! Dijo Naruto el cual junto a su familia habían sido invitados.

-Hmp dobe.

-Sasuke por fin te encuentro. Tenemos que recibir a los Hatake, los cuales vienen con Sakura, la cual hace mucho tiempo no vemos.

Sasuke no se sorprendió de que se encontraran los Hatake en la fiesta, ya que eran amigos de la familia y mantenían una solida relación entre las empresas. Sino que ella estuviera ahí, justo el día en el que el volvía, después de 5 largos años en los que el no supo mucho de ella. No es que le interesara. ¡ No señor! Es que ella no podía desaparecer y aparecer en su vida como se le diera la gana.

Preso de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando quedo frente a los Hatake, ella estaba ahí, la observo disimuladamente y noto que de la niña de 15 años que dejo cuando se marcho, solo había quedado ese rostro que reflejaba inocencia pura. Tenia un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía. Tuvo que salir de su trance al sentir la voz de su madre llamándolo. Los saludo cordialmente ahí estaban Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de 40 años con mirada apacible y que ya peinaba canas, luego estaba su esposa Tsunade, una mujer rubia y muy bella que aparentaba menos de la edad que tenia y por ultimo Sakura, la hija de ambos, una joven de 20 años de rostro angelical , ojos esmeralda que su mirar eran un libro abierto, es decir, que reflejaban todo su sentir. En el momento de saludar a Sakura solo estrecharon sus manos, ese contacto ambos sintieron una corriente electrica. Hablaron de diversos temas aunque todos sabían que Sasuke era una persona de pocas palabras, Sakura apenas pronunciaba palabras, a sus padres les resulto extraño ya que ella una muchacha muy sociable y sobre todo lo tendría que ser con el ya que habían sido muy amigos pero lo dejaron pasar tal vez ella no se sentía muy bien. Sakura estaba muy confundida si bien sabia que le debía una expoliación al moreno, aun despues de 5 años no estaba preparada para dársela y esperaba que el tampoco se las pidiera .

-¡Sakura chan! Dijo el efusivo Naruto que apareció y la quito de sus pensamientos, saludo a su familia, los cuales le tenían mucho cariño al igual que a la familia de este.

-Naruto. Saludo Sakura a su querido amigo, en estos 5 años en los que Sasuke estuvo en el exterior ellos siguieron manteniando la amistad, además de que tenían un grupo de buenos amigos. Lo que el rubio creia sentir por Sakura resulto ser solo cariño y un sentimiento como el que siente un hermano mayor a uno pequeño.

-Sakura chan vamos a buscar al teme así hablamos y recordamos viejos tiempos.

-Naruto no creo que sea conveniente. Fueron las palabras de ella, todavía recordando la falta de valentía y lo que la llevo a romper los lazos que la unían a el.

-No te preocupes ya veras que todo se va a solucionar, ahora el esta aquí, así que podrán aclarar la situación. Ella asintió aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Naruto en todo este tiempo había sido su pilar de apoyo, por eso motivo solo podía confiar en el y dejarse llevar todo en algun momento saldría a la luz ¿que tan malo podría ser?

Llegaron donde estaba Sasuke, si bien en ese momento se encontraban los tres juntos como antes, internamente sabían que no eran ni la sombra de lo que habian sido antes, pero allí estaban y todo gracias a la intervencion de Naruto que fue el que decidió romper el hielo de esta situación tan... ¿rara?

-Teme. Así que es verdad que te instalaras de nuevo en Japón.

-Hmp. Fue solo lo que contesto el pelinegro, ellos podían interpretar esa contestación como un si.

-Veo que aunque el tiempo pase hay cosas que nunca cambiaran ¿ no es así Sasuke kun?. Dijo ella inocentemente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y tu Sakura ¿haz cambiado en algo? Pregunto el enarcando una ceja.

-Creo que si Sa-su-ke kun , pero como no has estado por mucho tiempo no te has enterado. Dijo inseguramente Sakura.

-Chicos creo que me están llamando, asi que sigan hablando sin mi. Comunico el rubio saliendo de alli rápidamente. Creía mejor dejarlos a solas y que estos arreglen la situación como los adultos que son. Ya veria el si los ayuda o no.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y camino hacia el jardín de la residencia, Sasuke decidió seguirla.

-Sasuke hace mas de 5 años que no te veía, es increíble como pasa el tiempo y mas increíble aun es que este aquí de nuevo contigo.

Sasuke solo la miro y aunque no veía su rostro sabia que ella estaba igual de tensa que el o incluso mas.

-Sakura, hubo cosas que no entendí de ti y creo que seria conveniente aclararlas ya que nos vamos a encontrar mas seguido.

-Si lo se pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar. Contesto ella eludiendo la respuesta.

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos la escrutaban con una consistencia perturbadora.

-Se que algo escondes y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo. Fue lo que le dijo sin soltarla y muy cerca de su boca. Luego la solto y se marcho dejando a una Sakura muy sobresaltada ¿ y ahora que haría ella?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Gracias por leer el primer capitulo de mi humilde historia, se que por momentos la historia es confusa pero es la idea en transcurso las cosas se van a ir revelando y aparecerán mas personajes. Todavía no se sabe mucho de la vida de Sakura y la mayoría de los demás personajes que van a estar relacionados con ella.

Perdonen si hay falta de ortografía creo que hay cosas que se me pasaron en el momento de la edicion aunque fui cuidadosa.

Este primer capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermana Naty y a mi mejor amiga Gaby que me dieron apoyo y sin ella yo no estaria en este momento escribiendo esto.

Espero me dejen reviews que con eso me estarían ayudando a crecer!!

Besotes nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. First Love

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos y demás le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

SUMMARY: habían pasado cinco años, desde que el, Sasuke Uchiha, se había marchado al exterior dejando una historia inconclusa y un corazón roto ¿Que sucederá cuando vuelva? ¿Las cosas seguirán siendo como antes?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Sasuke solo la miro y aunque no veía su rostro sabia que ella estaba igual de tensa que el o incluso mas. _

_-Sakura, hubo cosas que no entendí de ti y creo que seria conveniente aclararlas ya que nos vamos a encontrar mas seguido._

_-Si lo se pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar. Contesto ella eludiendo la respuesta._

_Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos la escrutaban con una consistencia perturbadora._

_-Se que algo escondes y no voy a parar hasta averiguarlo. Fue lo que le dijo sin soltarla y muy cerca de su boca. Luego la soltó y se marcho dejando a una Sakura muy sobresaltada ¿ y ahora que haría ella? _

_FIRST__LOVE_

_Pensando en el mañana_

_ se que estaré llorando_

_ y quizás estaré pensando en ti._

Sakura luego del "pequeño episodio"que había sucedido con Sasuke estaba bastante confundida ¿Como era que después de cinco años de su partida , el vuelva pidiendo explicaciones de cosas que se le hacían muy difíciles con solo el hecho de recordarlas?

El final de la fiesta llego, ella y sus padres decidieron irse a su residencia que se encontraba en la coqueta zona de Roppongi Hills, todo el trayecto hasta su casa estuvo presente en cuerpo pero la mente de ella se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano de allí, sus padres se dieron cuenta pero nada pudieron hacer, sabían que desde su encuentro en la fiesta con Sasuke ella estaba así,aunque ella nunca lo había mencionado sabían de los sentimientos que la joven le había profesado tiempo atrás al menor de los Uchiha, así que pensaron que se debía a la impresión de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

El auto había llegado a la residencia, cuando el motor del automóvil en el que se encontraba se detuvo fue el momento en el que reacciono, cuando entro a su departamento se dirigió con prisa a su habitación, solo se dirigió a sus padre diciéndoles un escueto "buenas noches". Ya estando acostada en la cama de la inmensa habitación que poseía, su mente le proyectaba imágenes de estos cinco años en los que su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, si tenia que hacer un balance de todo este tiempo no sabría decir si era bueno o malo y como dice el viejo dicho "no todo es blanco ni negro, también existen los matices", reconoció que había sucesos que prefería enterrar en lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero también había conocido a mucha gente que hasta el día de hoy tenia la suerte de tener a su lado como a Hinata, la persona mas tímida que conocía, Ino, que era la que la impulsaba a cometer locuras, pero sin ella se sentía perdida y luego estaba Tenten que era la que aportaba madurez al grupo, ellas, sumadas a Naruto eran su mas intimo grupo, ademas de su apoyo y a las que les confiaba todo. Gracias a ese grupo pudo superar el momento uno de los momentos mas duros de su existencia, el momento en el que verdaderamente no deseo haberlo conocido nunca a el... a Sai Uchiha.

**FLASHBACK**:

_(Hace 4 años)_

_El primer día de clases transcurría en la secundaria Eitoku, la cual era una de las mas exclusivas del país, en ella Sakura y su grupo de amigas empezarían el segundo año de la preparatoria. Ya en el salón todo el curso se dedicaba a conversar sobre lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones y demás pormenores, hasta que llego el profesor._

_-Buenos días, hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo lectivo, y un nuevo alumno se incorporara a este curso, les pido que lo ayuden en todo lo que necesite. Fueron las palabras del docente encargado del curso. -Pasa. El nuevo ingreso al curso y se presento ._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Sai Uchiha, un gusto estar aquí._

_El chico nuevo hizo su presentación después de esta los alumnos no dejaban de hacer comentarios acerca se como se veía y esas cosas. Sakura solo se dedico a observarlo ya que este tenia un gran parecido con Sasuke hasta compartían el mismo apellido, pero existían también las diferencias, ademas de la edad Sasuke poseía el pelo un poco mas largo , era mas alto y no tenia esa sonrisa falsa como la de un comercial de pasta dental. Se reprendió mentalmente por estar comparando y prejuzgando a una persona que recién conocía. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamiento al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho._

_-¡Ja frentona! No mires al nuevo como si fuera un animal de investigación , o ¡ya se, te gusto! Fueron las palabras de Ino, las cuales incomodaron a Sakura e hicieron que su cara pareciera una frutilla._

_-¡Que cosas dices cerda! Solo lo miraba porque se parece a alguien que conozco._

_-Ah si y me imagino por tu cara que se parece al tal Sasuke, si hasta tienen el mismo apellido deberías preguntarle, quizás sean familia._

_-Si tienes razón. _

_-¡Ejem! Cuando las señoritas Hatake y Yamanaka terminen con su charla te asignare tu ubicación en el salón. Fueron las palabras del profesor._

_-Uchiha su ubicación va a ser a la izquierda de la señorita Hatake, la cual también va a ser la encargada de darle un tour por las instalaciones del establecimiento y contestar las dudas que les pueda surgir. Hatake levante las mano así Uchiha sabe quien es._

_Sakura levanto su mano y Sai se acerco al puesto asignado._

_La clase había llegado a su fin, el receso había llegado._

_-Sai kun, el profesor me asigno que te diera una recorrida por el instituto ¿ no te molestaría si fuera ahora, digo para no perder horas de clase? Sai movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación._

_Ni bien emprendieron el recorrido Sakura se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al moreno que iba caminando tranquilamente a su lado, al mirarlo no podía negar que este era lo suficientemente atractivo, ademas de parecerse a Sasuke se parecía a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el cual para ella era el hermano mayor que no poseía. Eran demasiados parecidos, las dudas afloraban en ella ¿si de verdad son familiares? Ella tendría que sacarse las dudas._

_-Sai kun quizás esta pregunta te tome por sorpresa, pero ¿conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? _

_-Para nada me sorprende y si, si lo conozco el y yo somos primos, mi padre es el hermano menor de Fugaku su padre, aunque no tenemos mucha relación ya que he vivido mucho tiempo en el exterior y ahora el es el que esta fuera. La respuesta de Sai no se la esperaba, así que eran primos, el mundo definitivamente era un pañuelo ._

_El tiempo iba pasando ella y Sai se llevaban muy bien, en el ultimo año de la preparatoria decidieron salir como novios. La situación no iba tan bien, si bien el era dulce con ella, para Sakura eso no alcanzaba, ella no lo amaba y tampoco ayudaba que el recuerdo de Sasuke estuviera siempre en su mente. A sus amigos no les gustaba la situación, sobre todo a Naruto, no lo aprobaba para nada, ademas a el no le caía para nada bien Sai, el y las chicas les decían que no debía obligarse a amar a alguien, por el que solo siente cariño._

_La situación llego a su fin de la manera menos afortunada. Llevaban siete meses de novios, ese dia iban a ir a una fiesta que se realizaba en la mansión de Naruto._

_-Sakura hay algo de lo que debemos hablar ¿que te parece si vamos por allí? Fueron las palabras del pelinegro, el cual le había indicado._

_-Sai ¿no es mejor ir al jardín para hablar? No quería ir a un lugar alejado de la fiesta y en el cual estaría a solas con el._

_-No te preocupes seré breve, es solo para poder estar tranquilos, en el jardín hay mucho bullicio. Sakura accedió total el seria breve, nada malo pasaría ¿o si?_

_Ambos subieron las escaleras que los conducían al piso superior de la mansión, la pelirrosa antes de ir con el, les aviso a sus amigas, las cuales también se encontraban invitadas, adonde iría._

_-Llegamos. Sakura ven aquí. Fueron las palabras de Sai, luego de esto jalo a Sakura hacia adentro acción que sorprendió a la chica._

_-¿Que era lo que tenias que decirme?_

_-Mm... que esta noche estas mas hermosa que nunca. Fue la contestación del pelinegro, a Sakura eso la sorprendió, quizás el se había excedido en el alcohol. Pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que cuando estaba por protestar el la acorralo contra su cuerpo y la pared, lo cual hacia imposible que escapara._

_-Sai ¿que estas haciendo? Esta broma no es para nada ¡ah! Pero no pudo seguir ya que su boca se vio invadida por la de Sai que la besaba con desesperación._

_-¿Que no es obvio? Tu eres mi novia ¿no es normal que suceda esto entre novios? Fue la contestación del chico, luego volvió a invadir la boca de Sakura, que en su desesperación hacia lo imposible por no corresponder el beso y tratar de alejar el cuerpo de el del suyo, ahora ya no era solo un beso había una mano que recorría su cuerpo de una forma brusca y ella no podía hacer nada. De pronto Sai la había tirado a la cama como si fuera un costal cualquiera._

_-Sai basta ¿esto ya no es suficiente? Fueron las palabras de la pelirrosa acompañadas con su frenético llanto._

_-Ya no tiene sentido que te resistas. Dicho eso se dedico a quitar la parte de arriba del vestido de la muchacha, quiso besar sus pechos que ahora se encontraban al descubierto, pero el movimiento desesperado que realizaba Sakura impedía que acercara su boca a ese lugar._

_-¡Detente! Gritaba, pero sabia que no seria escuchada ya que era poco probable que alguien estuviera en ese piso._

_MIENTRAS EN LA FIESTA:_

_-Chicas ¿han visto a Sakura chan no la encuentro por ningún lado al igual que el teme que tiene por novio? Naruto buscaba a Sakura a la cual no había visto desde hace un buen rato._

_-Es cierto Sakura se fue por un momento a hablar con Sai, pero ya se están tardando bastante. Fueron las palabras de Ino ella no tenia motivo pero había algo en Sai que a ella no le terminaba de gustar y aunque no lo había dicho la pelirrosa se estaba tardando bastante y eso la preocupaba ¿que tanto le estará hablando para que se demoren tanto?_

_-Yo no se ustedes pero ese Sai no me cae nada bien, ¿saben para donde fueron?_

_-Si fueron para el piso de arriba. Naruto le dio las gracias a Ino y subió las escaleras, algo en subió las escalera, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien. Entro por el pasillo, dudo en las palabras de Ino ya que todo se encontraba en penumbras, pero igual iría a revisar cuarto por cuarto. Miro varios cuartos cuando estaba por irse escucho en uno de los cuartos que no había mirado ruidos extraños, entonces asomo la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo helado, Sai estaba encima de Sakura atrapándola entre su cuerpo y sin opción de defenderse, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a quitar de encima de Sakura a ese... bastardo, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba ella su rostro estaba pálido casi como un cadáver, todavía tenia el camino que habían recorrido sus lagrimas, vio su desnudez y la cubrió rápidamente con el saco del smoking que llevaba puesto, la dejo sentada sobre la cama y miro al suelo el bastardo todavía estaba ahí, la furia volvió a surgir por sus poros lo levanto de la solapa y atino a pegarle con su rodilla en el estomago desmayandolo, ya se encargarían de la basura, ahora lo que importaba era Sakura, volvió hacia ella y solo la abrazo protectoramente, ella se aferro al cuerpo del muchacho como si fuera lo que haría._

_Naruto bajo las escaleras después de haber dejado a una Sakura totalmente dormida en una de las habitaciones, le dio indicaciones a los guardias de seguridad sobre "sacar a la basura"e informo a los señores Hatake, que también estaban invitados, que su hija estaba descansando en la habitación y que si podía volver a la mañana siguiente ellos aceptaron por que sabían de quien se trataba y Sakura varias veces había pasado noches en la casa de los Uzumaki, era sabido que Minato y Kushina querían a Sakura como una hija. El rubio no menciono el tema a las amigas de la pelirrosa que se encontraban muy preocupadas, les dijo lo mismo que a los padres de ella y sobre Sai dijo que se había marchado de improvisto, era un tema muy delicado y estaba seguro que Sakura era la que lo tenia que decir._

_Días después la pelirrosa rompió el silencio y les contó todo, ellas lo único que hicieron en ese momento fue acompañarla y hacerle saber que ellas iban a estar allí para lo que necesite, luego tendrían tiempo de buscar al maldito y terminar lo que Naruto dejo inconcluso... matarlo. Con el correr del tiempo se enteraron que Sai se había marchado de Japón y nadie sabia su paradero. _

**FIN****DEL FLASHBACK.**

Sakura desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma su relación con el sexo opuesto sacando por algunos amigos era prácticamente nula, rechazaba cada pretendiente que se le acercaba, prácticamente se había retirado de la vida amorosa. Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida, lo único que deseo fue que el destino no la hiciera sufrir mas y poder cerrar viejas heridas para poder ser feliz.

_El tiempo se ha detenido_

_ es para volver a comenzar_

_ pero hay cosas que no quiero olvidar._

Otro día había comenzado, ye era lunes el día que mas odiaba pero tenia que levantarse ya que hoy seria un día muy agitado: primero tenia que asistir a la universidad ese día tenia que hacer varias entregas de trabajos y como ella era una alumna que destacaba por sus grandes habilidades en la medicina, carrera que estudiaba, ya que solo era una estudiante de tercer año y a la tarde tenia que ir a las practicas en el hospital universitario que eran la tarea mas pesada, tenia la suerte de compartir la actividad con Ino que también estudiaba medicina.

EN OTRO LADO DE TOKYO:

- ¿Pero teme estas seguro de mudarte por esa zona de Tokyo, digo tu eres un amargado y ahí se concentra la mayor parte de los mejores lugares nocturnos? Naruto dijo esas palabras inocentemente sabia el carácter del pelinegro y supuso que el preferiría vivir en un lugar tranquilo y no en el centro neuralgico de Tokyo.

-Dobe el día que yo pida tu opinión el mundo se va a acabar y mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que este sea el ultimo que digieras. Fueron las palabras de Sasuke en forma de sentencia hacia el rubio.

-Veo que te haz levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-Hmp. Bajate del auto o ¿es acaso que no quieres comer?

-Noo Sasuke no seas cruel, no me prives del ramen de Ichikaru. El rubio dijo esto con una cascada de lagrimas en sus ojos. El Ichikaru para Naruto representaba uno de los lugares mas importantes de su vida , había descubierto este lugar hace ya bastante tiempo y se había encargado de llevar a cada una de sus amistades incluidos Sasuke y Sakura antes del que el moreno se marchara.

Entraron al restaurante y a Sasuke le entro melancolía hace tiempo que no estaba con el dobe aquí, había pasado mucho tiempo, la ultima vez había sido el día anterior a su partida a Inglaterra encima en ese recuerdo estaba ella Sakura, esa había sido la ultima vez que la vio. Salio de sus pensamiento s al sentarse en un a de las mesas de ese sencillo lugar.

-Asi que esta decidido ¿cuando planeas hacer la mudanza hacia Roppongi?

-Creo que sera pronto pero todavía no lo tengo decidido, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

-Si seguro que esos asuntos son porque Mikoto anda llorando porque su niño que recién llego después de estar mucho tiempo ausente quiere volar del nido de nuevo. Pobre de tu madre con el hijo tan despiadado que le toco.

-¡Naruto! Si esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora al maldito dobe no le van a quedar ganas de seguir diciendo tonterias.

-Teme creo que veo estrellitas.

La semana para algunos paso lenta y para otros demasiado larga, pero por suerte ya era viernes. Sakura había estado toda la semana yendo de aquí para allá entre la universidad y la practica en el hospital que no le había quedado tiempo para nada fuera de eso.

Sasuke había arreglado "asuntos" con Mikoto con la promesa de que cenara con la familia cada vez que pudiera, como odiaba cuando el dobe tenia razón, pero ya podía empezar con la mudanza para luego tomar las riendas de la empresa que ese si iba a ser un trabajo duro.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SAKURA:

-Frentona di que si es solo una vez.

-No lo se cerda estoy agotada ¿como es que tu no te cansas?

-¡Je je je! Yo también lo estoy pero no pienso quedarme encerrada en casa como una vieja, frentona lo único que te faltaría es estar frente a una estufa tejiendo bufandas para todas ¡ja! Ya me lo estoy imaginando y créeme que es muy cómico.

-Ino no necesito de tu humor agrio, aceptare solo porque estarán presentes Hinata y Tenten y hace mucho que no las veo.

-Bueno entonces iremos a tomar algo al mejor lugar de la zona Lexington Queen.

-Ah ese lugar esta aquí en el complejo.¿Aque hora nos encontramos?

-De eso no te preocupes que te pasaremos a buscar. Ponte linda ¡bye bye!

-Nada mas y corto. Ino una vez mas había dejado a Sakura con la palabra en la boca , ya veria el modo de vengarse de la cerda.

CASA DE SASUKE:

-Anda teme no seas malo ven conmigo.

-Hmp. Dobe ve tu con ellos.

-No, por eso teme eres malo me quieres dejar con Neji y con el cejotas que son muy raros ¡me aburriré! Estos eran amigos de ambos que se conocían desde la primaria el primero era Neji Hyuga, muchos lo consideran, como en el caso de Naruto mas inexpresivo que Sasuke y luego estaba el cejotas o mejor dicho Rock Lee un sujeto muy raro pero de buen corazón.

-Hmp esta bien dobe iré, pero te sugiero que no hagas ninguna estupides porque sino lo lamentaras.

-Si teme te estaré agradecido de por vida. No reuniremos hoy en el club Lexington Queen, te pasare a buscar. Nos vemos

-Hn... maldito.

**Continuara...**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooNOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aque esta el segundo cap de mi historia espero que haya sido de su agrado en este capitulo se supo que fue de la vida de Sakura y como habrán leído no todo fue fácil. Perdón a los fans de Sai pero necesitaba alguien que le hiciera daño a Sakura y se me ocurrió el, pero no por nada.

En el siguiente va a haber otro encuentro de nuestra pareja y se van a ver las demás parejas!!

Espero sus Reviews y gracias a los que la dejaron en el primer capitulo!!

setsuna17

chappyxD

alexavenuz

Jesybert

princess-odi

Lady Lathenia

tsuki-airen

_Espero sigan dejando._

_También gracias por los alertas y por los favoritos me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir!!_


End file.
